beingericafandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Erica Strange's life has not been going so well until she meets mysterious shrink Dr. Tom who's sessions involve her being sent back in time to undo those regrets. Cast Erin Karplunk: Erica Strange Michael Riley: Dr. Tom, Erica’s therapist Vinessa Antoine: Judith Winters, Erica’s best friend Tryron Leitso: Ethan Wakefield, Erica’s guy friend Kathleen Laskey: Barbara Strange, Erica’s mother John Boylan: Gary Strange, Erica’s father Joanna Douglas: Samantha Strange-McIntosh, Erica’s sister Devon Bostick: Leo Strange, Erica’s brother (deceased) Sarah Gadon: Katie Atkins, Erica’s close friend Paula Brancati: Jenny Zalen, Erica's best friend Adam MacDonald: Josh Mclntosh Reagan Pasternak: Julianne Giacomelli Morgan Kelly: Brent Kennedy Episodes Episode 1 Dr. Tom January 5, 2009. Down and out, Erica Strange is desperate to change her life and takes up an offer from a mysterious therapist, Dr. Tom, who sends her back in time to relive a high school regret. Episode 2What I Am Is What I Am January 12, 2009 Erica settles for a dead-end job that can pay the bills. She is sent back to her university days, to join an exclusive secret society that she originally passed on, with the hope that doing so will finally set her on to the “right” path. Episode 3 Plenty of Fish January 19, 2009 Erica goes to her high school reunion and convinces Ethan to pose as her boyfriend. She is sent back in time to revisit her first sexual encounter. Episode 4 The Secret of Now January 26, 2009 In order to conquer her fear of confrontation with her new bully of a boss, Erica is sent back to her first semester of university to stand up for herself against the daunting Professor Lozar. Episode 5 Adultescence February 2, 2009 Tired of being treated like a child, Erica confronts the source of her reputation by being sent back to her Bat Mitzvah - only this time she will prove herself as a woman. Episode 6 Til Death February 11, 2009 Erica is worried that her sister Samantha is marrying the wrong man in Josh. When she goes back to prevent Samantha and Josh from ever getting together, Erica learns a big secret - one that threatens her relationship with her sister. Episode 7 Such a Perfect Day February 18, 2009 With the stress of work and family life weighing heavily on Erica's shoulders, Dr. Tom decides to give her a break and sends Erica back to a 'perfect day'. Episode 8 This Be the Verse February 25, 2009 Erica's long-simmering relationship with her mother reaches a boiling point. Going back into the distant past opens up Erica's eyes as to who Barbara Strange really is. Episode 9 Everything She Wants March 4, 2009 Erica explores her feelings for Ryan by reliving an unusual love affair from her university days. Episode 10 Mi Casa, Su Casa Loma March 11, 2009 Erica's "friendship" with Katie reaches a new low when Katie maneuvres her way into a book deal with River Rock. Episode 11 She's Lost Control March 18, 2009 Charged with supervising the launch of Katie's new book, Erica turns into a complete control-freak. She soon realizes that her need to control might be contributing to the downfall of her relationship with Ethan. Episode 12 Erica the Vampire Slayer March 25, 2009 Unnerved in her new position at River Rock Publishing, Erica must learn to step outside her shell, challenge her inhibitions, and learn that her abilities are not nearly as confined as she had believed them to be. Episode 13 Leo April 1, 2009 Erica returns to her greatest regret, her brother Leo's death, only to discover the hard way that there are consequences to playing God. Category:Season 1